Brèves de Serdaigles
by Oceanna
Summary: Venez découvrir la face cachée de la vie des Serdaigles à Poudlard. Le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune de Serdaigle rassemble règlement intérieur, notes des élèves et autres fragments de leur quotidien et révèle le meilleur (ou le pire) dont ils sont capables...
1. Le tableau d'affichage

Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais, d'années en années. Qu'il pleuve, tempête ou vente, l'arrivée des premières années dans leurs maisons se terminait par le discours d'un préfet. Dans la maison Serdaigle, cependant, ce discours se résumait par un seul conseil : « Surtout, surtout, référez-vous au tableau d'affichage ! ». Ce dernier était né avec la maison et mourrait avec elle, seul élément immuable de la salle commune. Il trônait face à l'entrée, imposant, entouré des oiseaux emblématiques de Rowena, à côté de la porte donnant accès à la bibliothèque privée des Serdaigles.

Sur ce tableau, à gauche, s'alignait le règlement de la maison, en constante évolution et qui s'ajoutait aux règles de Poudlard de manière plus ou moins officielle. Sur le reste du tableau, les notes et affiches apparaissaient, s'allongeaient, disparaissaient selon les saisons et les humeurs. Elles concentraient le meilleur – et le pire – dont était capables les brillants cerveaux abrités par la maison. Peu connu par le reste de l'école, il était devenu emblématique et rassemblait tous les Serdaigles – qui n'avait pas laissé une note ou un commentaire ?

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Bienvenu dans notre projet d'écriture à quatre mains, co-écrit avec Aqualys, avec la bénédiction de notre préfète Serdaigles du FoF. J'espère que nos brèves vous amuseront autant que nous ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un message et au prochain chapitre !_


	2. 1

**Annonce**

Grand débat annuel vendredi soir dès 20h sur la règle n°1 : "Le règlement est applicable dans toutes les situations, sauf celles où le bon sens indique une autre action plus avisée".

 _Contexte :_ cette règle fonde le règlement des Serdaigles, instauré par Rowena deux ans après la fondation de Poudlard. Une semaine plus tard, le terme de « entendement » (aujourd'hui « bon sens ») a été sujet à de nombreux débats, finalement retreints une fois pas an.

 _Attention :_ le débat se finira à minuit le vendredi et reprendra le samedi et le dimanche (à partir de 10h jusqu'à minuit). Les elfes de maisons fournissent gracieusement thé, café et bonbons au miel pour la gorge.

.

 **Règle n° 167**

Si un objet ne vous appartient pas et que vous n'êtes pas certain de savoir le remettre dans son état initial, n'essayez pas de le démonter ou de l'enchanter.

 _Exception_ : Si le propriétaire souhaite se joindre à vous pour l'expérience, cette dernière est alors acceptable (voir règles n°43 et 79 sur les expériences collaboratives).

.

 **Note des préfets**

Suite à votre demande, nous avons demandé à Flitwick s'il était possible d'installer un Retourneur de Temps dans chaque salle de cours pour pouvoir interroger les professeurs sans causer des retards irrémédiables. Il nous a répondu que, même avec l'accord du ministère, les professeurs, comme leurs élèves, avaient besoin de dormir.

.

 **Annonce**

La synthèse du CMXCIIème débat la règle n°1 sera distribuée demain matin. Deux copies des minutes seront ajoutées aux archives du débat (disponible dans la bibliothèque de la salle commune – section : bruits et tremblements, le règlement, règle n°1).

.

 **Pensée de 5h du mat**

La question pourquoi a des conséquences. Réfléchissez-y avant de la poser.

.

 **Proposition**

Création d'une cagnotte : à chaque fois que quelqu'un dit "On le fait quand même", il dépose 1 noise. L'argent sera utilisé pour financer les expériences communes, ou pour réparer les dégâts.

Votez dans l'urne bleu ciel n°23 jusqu'à jeudi 12 à 18h. La question est répétée sur l'urne.

.

 **Note des préfets**

Trois cinquième année sont en train de recopier 1 000 fois la règle n° 2 du règlement interne "Toute expérience ayant pour but de faire sauter tout ou partie de l'école est strictement interdite". Merci de cesser de leur demander ce qu'ils avaient prévu et de ne pas leur proposer de l'aide.

 **Post-it** : Le cachot du professeur Rogue fait partie du bâtiment. Voir le rapport n°457 sur la structure du château – bibliothèque de Serdaigle – Poudlard – architecture. ( _Les préfets_ )

 **Post-it** : A votre avis, sur quoi repose notre tour ? Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le concept de mur porteur, allez à la bibliothèque (section architecture).

.

 **Note des préfets**

Les graffitis, même justifiés et nécessaires, sont toujours interdits dans les toilettes. L'auteur du « Citez vos sources, par Rowena ! » est prié de l'effacer.

Le dessin en dessous également.

Et celui en réponse aussi. Les premières refusent de rentrer dans les toilettes pour le moment.

 **Post-it** : C'est fait, mais enfin, il faut que les petits jeunes en apprennent plus sur l'anatomie humaine !

 **Post-it** : Si tel était le but, il aurait mieux valu un dessin proportionné…

 **Post-it** : C'était dessiné d'après nature !

 **Post-it** : Prouve-le. Ce soir, 22h, salle commune.

 **Post-it** : NON. ( _Le préfet_ )


	3. 2

**Règle n°10-a**

Si un élève de notre maison ne trouve pas la réponse à l'énigme après dix minutes, vous êtes priés de lui proposer de lui donner la solution ou de le faire rentrer.

Si la réponse est non, le refus doit être respecté.

 **Règle n°10-b**

Si un élève de notre maison ne trouve pas la réponse et que cela met sa santé en danger, ignorez ses protestations et emmenez-le immédiatement à l'intérieur ou à l'infirmerie.

.

 **Annonce**

N'oubliez pas de faire signer à vos amis non-Serdaigle la pétition pour que le fond de recherche Myrddin soit ouvert aux membres des autres maisons !

.

 **Rapport d'expérience**

L'expérience combinant potions et chimie moldue afin de découvrir les ingrédients du fameux ragoût du mercredi a porté ses fruits. Pour votre bien, nous ne partagerons pas nos découvertes sur ce sujet. Parfois l'ignorance est bonne chose.

 **Post-it** : Vous êtes sûrs ?

 **Post-il** : OUI.

.

 **Pensée de 5h du mat**

Le problème, c'est qu'après la question "pourquoi" vient la question "comment" et après comment, viennent généralement les questions "Où et quand ?"

 **Règle n°4**

Respectez la curiosité des autres et leurs travaux, quelque soit votre opinion sur le sujet.

.

 **Pensée de 5h du mat**

Le contexte est tout : l'alpha, l'oméga, le zêta.

 _._

 **Annonce**

Recherche de volontaires pour explorer les archives de Poudlard afin de répondre à la question "Où est-ce que Godric et Salazar ont péché l'idée de mots de passe ?"

A la clef, une intervention au séminaire international de la Haye sur le sujet "Politique de sélection et maisons de Poudlard."

 _Résumé :_ L'entrée des salles communes de Gryffondor et de Serpentard est régie par un mot de passe, changé régulièrement et uniquement communiqué aux élèves de la maison concernée. Au contraire, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ont un système d'entrée adapté aux valeurs de leur Maison. Notre fondatrice a choisi de poser une énigme pour ouvrir sa Maison aux personnes les plus fines. Helga laisse sa salle commune ouverte à tous ceux qui souhaitent s'y rendre.

Certains expliquent cette différence par la rivalité entre Godric et Salazar, tandis que d'autres avancent un manque d'imagination. Il est également possible que les mots de passe soient en réalité postérieurs à cette époque, et ayant remplacé des tests de courage et de ruse mis en place par les Fondateurs. Toutefois, en absence de recherches approfondies, aucune de ces théories n'a encore pu être prouvée.

Professeur Flitwick.

.

 **Note des préfets**

Une expérience de pensée n'a jamais eu pour but d'être réaliser. Des ouvrages sur la physique quantique sont disponibles à la bibliothèque. Que ceux qui ont emprunté le chat d'Anna Stone lui rendent immédiatement. Vivant. "A la fois vivant et mort" n'est pas un état acceptable pour le chat d'une première année.

 **Post-it** : Nous l'avons nourris, nous ne sommes pas des monstres !

 **Post-it** : Est-ce un état acceptable pour un autre chat ? Appel aux volontaires.


	4. 3

**Bilan de la réunion des préfets de Serdaigle**

 _Ordre du jour :_ est-il acceptable d'instaurer un cesser-les-conversations assorti d'un sortilège de Mufflegorge à quatre heures du matin ? Est-il possible de défendre ce projet devant le corps professoral en soulignant la baisse d'absentéisme résultante au cours de 8h ?

 _Décision_ : impossible. Il faudrait instaurer un système de mémo et il court le risque d'être reconvertit en support de conversation.

.

 **Annonce**

Recherche de bénévoles pour une grande encyclopédie interactive.

Type de volontaires : pour rédiger les pages – pour enchanter l'encyclopédie (niveau solide en Rune et Enchantements requis) – pour se charger de la communication aux autres maisons – pour recruter des testeurs (ne pas parler de cobaye dans cette situation!) – pour mettre en place un système de correction (Buses dans la matière requises) – pour l'illustration des pages.

.

 **Règle n°3**

Si votre expérience peut mettre en danger un être doué de conscience, obtenez de lui son consentement après lui avoir expliqué tous les risques et toutes les conséquences envisagées.

Un consentement sous la contrainte est passible de l'expulsion de Poudlard et de Serdaigle.

 **Post-it :** Pour en savoir plus, il existe des ouvrages sur le consentement éclairé (section : « Bruit et tremblement » – Philosophie – Éthique)

.

 **Annonce**

Vous aussi, vous avez envie d'écrire des mails à vos parents et d'écouter de la musique moldue ? Comme tous les ans, signez notre pétition pour l'autorisation du générateur Magélec à Poudlard ! Envoyez-là à vos familles et vos amis !

Dès que nous avons 1000 signatures d'élèves (présents ou anciens) nous l'enverrons au conseil d'administration.

Pour rappel : le générateur Magélec a été inventé en 1978 par Lizbeth Vertemain et Charles MacIntosh. Il permet de convertir l'énergie magique en électricité, et de faire fonctionner des appareils moldus dans un environnement saturé en magie.

Leur invention leur a valu d'être assassinés par les Mangemorts et lorsqu'une association s'est créée à la fin de la guerre pour diffuser le générateur, elle s'est heurté à de nombreuses résistances. A Poudlard, l'invention a été taxée « d'hasardeuse et subversive » et sa présence interdite.

Depuis, ce générateur a été testé avec succès dans plusieurs anciennes résidences sorcières.

Il est grand temps d'intégrer le générateur Magélec et les dernières avancées moldues dans notre monde ! Nos études ont montré qu'un tel changement ne peut commencer qu'à Poudlard, où les élèves Nés-Moldus pourront montrer à leurs condisciples comment utiliser la technologie.

.

 **Note à l'intention des préfets**

Est-il possible de proposer à Flitwick un système de non-retrait de points si les cours manqués le sont pour des expériences importantes ?

 **Post-it** : La définition de l'importance d'une question est à débattre avant de soumettre cette proposition.

 **Post-it** : Non, la longueur de la barbe de Dumbledore n'est pas une question importante !

.

 **Annonce**

Recherche de volontaires pour interviewer les tableaux et les fantômes de Poudlard – but : réaliser un ouvrage participatif sur les habitants oubliés de Poudlard.

.

 **Pensée de 5h du mat**

Si une question vaut cent réponses, c'est parce qu'une question fait réfléchir plus de cent personnes. La probabilité qu'un problème ne se résolve pas par l'absence de solution étant très basse, poser une question à plus de cent personnes est vital.


	5. 4

**Note à l'intention des préfets**

Plusieurs expériences visant à découvrir la particule magique nécessitent un accélérateur à particules. Devrions-nous présenter à Flitwick une demande pour avoir accès légalement au CERN ? Pourrions-nous créer notre propre accélérateur sous Poudlard ?

 **Post-it** : Cherchez une bourse de thèse à votre sortie d'école. Et la seconde proposition est en violation de la règle n°2 du règlement Serdaigle. ( _Les préfets_ )

.

 **Exprimez-vous !**

Le Véritaserum permet-il d'avoir accès à des vérités inconnues du sujet ? Quelques fioles sont en cours de fabrication pour cette expérimentation. Listez ci-dessous les questions que vous souhaitez poser, un appel aux volontaires se fera dans quelques semaines.

 _Réponses en vrac :_

-Quelle est la grande question sur la Vie l'Univers et le Reste ?

-Pourquoi la réponse est-elle 42 ?

-Quelle est la longueur de la barbe de Dumbledore ?

-Que reste-t-il de l'être après la mort ?

-La couleur octarine existe-t-elle vraiment ?

-Quelle est la part d'inné et d'acquis dans le comportement des Elfes de Maison ?

-Quel est l'ingrédient secret de la soupe à l'ingrédient secret servie tous les lundis ?

-Le père Noël existe-t-il ?

-Quelle est la probabilité pour Fudge de gagner les prochaines élections ?

-Professeur McGonagall joue-t-elle avec des souris qui couinent ?

.

 **Défi**

Répétez 10 fois "Tout Serdaigle sachant chercher doit savoir chercher sans son chat"

.

 **Pensée de 5h du matin**

J'ai remarqué que les élèves des autres maisons cessent de nous poser des questions dès leur seconde année. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent !

 **Post-it** : Le joyaux gardé secret est le plus précieux.

.

 **Note des Préfets**

Vous êtes priés de lever le pied au niveau des infractions au règlement. Oui, les excursions dans la Forêt Interdite sont absolument nécessaires à nos recherches mais Flitwick aimerait un jour gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons – Les Préfets de Serdaigle.

 **Post-it** : On peut avoir du crédit pour nos recherches si on la gagne ?

.

 **Note du professeur Flitwick **

Je rappelle à tous les élèves qu'il existe des livres de synthèse sur le programme de l'année. La liste de ces livres est en libre accès à la bibliothèque. Croyez-moi, réinventer les classiques est un bon exercice pour l'esprit, mais ça ne fait pas avancer la science.

 **Post-it :** Avec tout mon respect, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette affirmation. Je vous propose un débat à la première date acceptable.

 **Post-it :** Vendredi prochain, 18h, débat « Prouver, prouver de nouveau, reproduire ou réinventer ». Le professeur Flitwick sera présent. Pour préparez ce débat, la section de la bibliothèque « Savoir, pouvoirs, possibles » - « Philosophie des sciences » est à votre disposition.

Selon le taux de participation, ce débat pourra se prolonger durant le week-end. ( _Les préfets._ )

.

 **Note des Préfets**

Il est essentiel de savoir admettre son ignorance et de chercher les réponses auprès des gens ayant de plus grandes connaissances que vous. Oui, les élèves des années supérieures sont dans ce cas. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'ils doivent eux-mêmes travailler et aller en cours !

 **PS** : Le corps professoral ne considère plus depuis longtemps l'accostage par des Serdaigles curieux comme une cause acceptable de retard.

* * *

 _A/N : Je n'ai aucune excuse pour le temps d'attente, à part beaucoup de boulot de partout et une flémingite aiguë. Merci pour toutes vos review et vos rires, ça nous fait grand plaisir !_


End file.
